The Family Tree
by chiheerios
Summary: Scorpius' teacher doesn't quite understand his family tree. Dramione. One-shot.


A letter arrives home with Scorpius one day when Hermione goes to pick him up from the Muggle daycare he attends.

"For you, Mummy!" he says. He's grinning as proudly as any four year old can. "My teacher said to give this to you. She says it's for you and Daddy!"

Hermione is a bit perplexed and she's not very sure what to think. What could Scorpius' teacher have to tell her and Draco? A mix of worry and curiosity washes over her. She stands still for a little while before Scorpius tugs at her hand.

"Mummy? Can we go home? I'm hungry." he whines.

Hermione jerks her head back, as if she's pulling her head out of the clouds. She's holding the envelope from Scorpius' teacher in one hand and she extends her other one towards her son.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, Scorpius. Let's go."

She leads him out of the school yard and around the block to a secluded park and pulls out her wand. Scorpius draws a little closer and the two apparate home.

It's a few hours until Draco gets home, and Hermione doesn't really want to open the letter without him. Once he finally does get home, Scorpius has been put to bed and Hermione is sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Sorry, I'm so late." Draco mutters as he steps out of the fireplace. "I had a meeting at the Ministry I couldn't miss and it ran longer than I expected. I'm exhausted" He stumbles over to where Hermione sits and runs a hand down his face, emphasizing his fatigue.

"It's alright." Hermione closes her book and looks over at her husband. "There's some dinner in the fridge. I'll go reheat it for you." She makes a move to get up, but Draco grabs her wrist and pulls her back down.

"Not hungry," he grumbles, pulling her close to him, "well, not for food anyway."

He leans forward to kiss her, and she complies. They stay close for a few more minutes until Hermione remembers the letter.

"Scorpius' teacher sent a letter home today."

Draco looks a bit taken aback. "Oh? What did it say?"

Hermione wrings her hands together. "Well, I didn't open it. I was waiting for you. It's on the end table." She reaches behind her and grabs the envelope and hands it to Draco.

He takes it from her and notes the little flash of worry in her eyes.

"I'm sure it's not anything bad, 'Mione." he says, stroking her hair. "If anything, it's a note saying Scorpius should skip a grade or two because he's too smart."

Hermione appreciates his gesture, but is worried nonetheless as Draco rips the envelope open and pulls a letter out. Something is stapled to the back, but they're too eager to read the front page. Both pairs of eyes devour the letter.

_ Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_ We did a project in class about our family trees, and Scorpius had a very vivid imagination when it came to his. Attached is a copy of his tree. If you could help him revise it and send it back with him by Friday, we can add it to the bulletin board with the others. _

_ Many thanks, _

_ Ms. Williams_

"I didn't know he had a family tree project." Draco mutters, turning the page. "How could Scorpius have a 'vivid imagination' regarding a family tree? It's just putting down names! This woman is off her rocker."

Hermione gives him a look to calm down and she takes the packet from him. She glances it over and she holds back a laugh, and her eyes shine with surprise.

"What? What's so funny?" Draco takes the papers back and looks at the family tree and he too, suppresses a laugh but allows a smile to break out on his face.

He starts at the bottom, where a tiny hand-drawn picture of Scorpius is.

_ This is me, _It says in crayon, with red pen marks around it, correcting some spelling so a passerby can read it. _I am 4 years old and my birthday is November 1__st__._

He moves up the tree to where two images, protrude from the top of Scorpius' picture. One is a picture of a woman with what appears to be a curly brown bush on her head and the other is man with eyebrows flat across his head, as if to accentuate boredom.

Next to the image of the man, it says: _This is my daddy. He is a WIZARD (_the teacher put a question mark by this in red pen). _He works at the Ministry of Magic as a police office_ (the teacher put more question marks and added "Is this an actor troupe?") _and he plays Quidditch with my Uncle Harry sometimes. _(more question marks followed after this with a note that said "Is this football?") _Daddy lets me ride his broom with him when Mummy isn't home. I'm gonna play Quidditch with daddy one day! _

"You let him ride your broom when I'm not home?" Hermione gave him a pointed look.

"I'm with him! I'm on the broom with him!"

Hermione slapped him lightly and moved her eyes to the picture of the woman.

_ This is my Mummy. She's a WITCH_ (the teacher added a question mark here too) _She works at a charity she made called SPEW _("It's S.P.E.W.!" Hermione whispered angrily). _Mummy doesn't really like when people are mean to house-elves and that's why she started SPEW_ (the teacher drew a line from house-elves and wrote "Dolls?"). _Mummy is a very good witch and she is really smart. She's probably smarter than Daddy. _(Hermione gave Draco a triumphant smile at this).

"You won't let me forget our son thinks you're smarter, will you?" Draco sighed.

"Nope!" Hermione said as her eyes went up the path connected to the top of her picture. The path split into two and a picture of a bespectacled old man and an old woman with a poof of white hair were at the end. The two had the same description for them.

_ This is Grandma and Grandpa Granger. They're my Mummy's parents, and they're Muggles! _(again, more question marks) _They're dentists and they give me toothbrushes when I go for check-ups!_

While Hermione was reading about her own parents, Draco was reading about his. He had followed the line from the top of his picture to two more above him: a man with lng blond hair, and a woman with lots of fancy jewelry.

Stemming from the woman, it said: _This is Nana Malfoy. She is a WITCH, like Mummy. She's very pretty and her house is really big. She likes to dress fancy._

The teacher had ultimately given up on crossing out witch and wizard once she got here.

From Lucius Malfoy's portrait, it read: _This is Pop Pop Malfoy. He is a WIZARD like Daddy and has long hair like a girl's! _

Draco let out the laugh he had held in and showed Hermione what Scorpius had written about his father.

"Like a girl!" he wiped away a tear. "If he saw that, he'd be furious!"

Hermione looked over the chart again.

"We're going to have to tell his teacher that Scorpius was day-dreaming or something." she sighed. "We're just going to have to say you're a police officer and I'm a charity worker at a different charity."

"Can we keep the part about my dad looking like a woman though? I'd like to show him what Scorpius thinks about him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Her husband was such an idiot.

**a/n; I had an idea and had to write it! I'm sorry if it's OOC! I had had two ideas and couldn't decide whether to make this one or the other one Dramione!**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
